


Nocturnes and Petrichor

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Auror Partners, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Getting Together, Healers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Omegaverse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PTSD, Polyamory, Post-War, Prefect Scorpius, Pregnancy, Quidditch, Sentence Prompts, Sexy, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Veela, War time, Werewolf Harry, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100, fairytale AU, festive fluff, ministry workers, probably lots of other tags, see individual chapters for specific tags and warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in the Harry Potter universe.Each drabble was requested by a Tumblr user with a pairing and a prompt, and each one is exactly 100 words long.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Fleur Delacour/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Nymphadora Tonks/Percy Weasley, Padma Patil/Blaise Zabini, Romilda Vane/Oliver Wood, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles written over the course of a week. 
> 
> Chapter one is the contents page, with pairings and prompts. Each chapter title is also pairing and prompts, and each chapter summary has tags and warnings for that drabble.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/) for more drabbles and to send in asks and prompts of your own!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took the time to send in a prompt 💖

**Contents Page**

Chapter 2 - Harry / Astoria: You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.

Chapter 3 - Draco / Hermione / Theo: You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.

Chapter 4 - Oliver Wood / Romilda Vane: Have you lost your damn mind?

Chapter 5 - Draco / Hermione: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted the attention you just had to ask. 

Chapter 6 - Hermione / Theo: I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.

Chapter 7 - Draco / Ron: Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

Chapter 8 - Pansy / Neville: Come over here and make me.

Chapter 9 - Hermione / Viktor: Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

Chapter 10 - Draco / Hermione: I almost lost you.

Chapter 11 - Hermione / Blaise: We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

Chapter 12 - Draco / Hermione: You heard me. Take. It. Off.

Chapter 13 - Draco / Hermione / Theo: No one needs to know.

Chapter 14 - Bill / Lavender: Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

Chapter 15 - Percy / Tonks: Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!

Chapter 16 - Blaise / Charlie:  Don’t you ever do that again!

Chapter 17 - Draco / Harry: If you die, I’m gonna kill you. 

Chapter 18 - Draco / Hermione / Theo: You heard me. Take. It. Off.

Chapter 19 - Draco / Hermione / Theo: This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

Chapter 20 - Harry / Hermione: You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.

Chapter 21 - Ginny / Fleur:  I think we need to talk

Chapter 22 - Draco / Harry: Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

Chapter 23 - Draco / Harry: I wish I could hate you.

Chapter 24 - Blaise / Padma: Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

Chapter 25 - Charlie / Hermione: So I found this waterfall…

Chapter 26 - Draco / Harry: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted the attention you just had to ask.

Chapter 27 - Draco / Harry: Don’t you ever do that again!

Chapter 28 - Draco / Harry: No one needs to know. 

Chapter 29 - Draco / Harry: It’s not what it looks like.

Chapter 30 - Draco / Blaise: I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.

Chapter 31 - Theo / Harry: Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

Chapter 32: Theo / Draco:  YOU DID WHAT?

Chapter 33: Ron / Theo: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.

Chapter 34: Draco / Charlie: Holidays

Chapter 35: Harry / Draco: Please Don't Leave.

Chapter 36: Draco / Hermione: Crookshanks

Chapter 37: Scorpius / Albus: That night you kissed me and I melted inside.

Chapter 38: Scorpius / Albus: Prefects

Chapter 39: Theo / Hermione:: Wait a minute, are you jealous?

Chapter 40: Draco / Harry: I thought you were dead.

Chapter 41: Draco / Harry: Well, this is awkward.

Chapter 42: Draco / Harry: I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.

Chapter 43: Draco / Harry: I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified!


	2. Harry / Astoria: You need to wake up because I can't do this without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry / Astoria: You need to wake up because I can't do this without you.
> 
> Established relationship, marriage, character death, character illness, canon character illness

_No_.

It was too soon.

The Curse-Breakers were close, they just needed more time, another week, another _day_ …

Last night, Astoria smiled and stroked Harry’s cheek with a trembling hand, her clear brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

‘Harry, darling,’ she’d said, her voice weak as he took her hand in his, tracing his fingertips over her gold wedding band. ‘I’ll always love you.’

He’d fallen asleep, eventually, in his chair by her bedside.

This morning he woke to a silent room.

‘You need to wake up,’ Harry said, desperately, clutching Astoria’s cold hand. ‘I can’t do this without you.’


	3. Draco / Hermione / Theo: You need to wake up because I can't do this without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Hermione / Theo: You need to wake up because I can't do this without you.
> 
> Established relationship, family fluff, fluff, baby, happy family, triad, polyamoury

‘Hermione?’

Theo’s unwelcome voice pierced Hermione’s dreams, and she grumbled and turned her head away.

‘You need to wake up, love.’

‘We can’t do this without you,’ Draco added wryly.

She heard a tiny, hiccoughing snuffle and opened her eyes.

Theo had bruises beneath his eyes and Draco’s hair was dishevelled, but their smiles were full of love.

Theo helped her sit up, cradling her in his arms, and Draco ever-so-carefully handed their hungry, week-old baby son to her.

Hermione held him to her breast, resting in Theo’s arms and smiling sleepily at Draco.

Scorpius latched and started to feed.


	4. Oliver Wood / Romilda Vane: Have you lost your damn mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Wood / Romilda Vane: Have you lost your damn mind?
> 
> Fluff, pregnancy, pregnancy fluff, quidditch, married life

‘Have you lost your damn mind?’ Oliver’s squawked, his hand on his hip. ‘We can’t cancel Quidditch!’

Romilda regarded her husband of five years. He was dressed head-to-toe in his Puddlemere United kit, broom in hand, ready for their weekly casual throw-around.

Romilda smiled and drew her wand. She cast the spell she’d recently become an expert in.

A golden orb hovered over her belly.

Oliver’s eyes widened to comic proportions.

Two years, they’d been trying.

‘Romilda…?’ he breathed, and she laughed happily and nodded.

Oliver hugged her carefully. ’I can miss one week. You sit down, I’ll make tea.’


	5. Draco / Hermione: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Hermione: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.
> 
> Fluff, funny, established relationship

Hermione’s eyes slowly opened, to a concerned silver gaze.

‘What happened?’ she whispered, placing a shaky hand to her forehead.

‘You fainted, Granger,’ Draco smirked as he helped her to her feet. ‘Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.’

‘I - what - preposterous -’ Hermione sputtered as Draco’s annoying smile widened.

‘Sure, Granger. You’ve made me watch enough of those Muggle period dramas to recognise a swooning woman.’

Hermione scowled at her boyfriend of one month.

He kissed her on the nose.

‘Next time you need a cuddle, just ask.’


	6. Hermione / Theo: I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione / Theo: I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice
> 
> Eighth year, Hogwarts, libary, mutual pining, get together

‘Granger.’

The low voice was familiar.

It was almost curfew, and the library nearly empty.

Just Hermione remained, and the gorgeous Slytherin boy she’d been trying desperately to ignore.

Theo appeared from behind the stacks, tall, broad, with dark hair and sapphire eyes and curved lips that begged to be…

_No_.

Hermione clutched her books closer to her chest.

‘I’ve seen the way you look at me,’ Theo murmured, moving into her space, brushing back a curl. ‘When you think I don’t notice.’

Hermione held her breath.

Theo leaned down, his lips _almost_ brushing hers.

‘I look at you, too.’


	7. Draco / Ron: Wait a minute, are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Ron: Wait a minute, are you jealous?
> 
> Minor angst, jealousy, established relationship, fluff

‘Merlin, Weasley, you’re going for _another_ drink with Longbottom?’ Draco drawled with forced casualness, a little niggle of envy in his heart.

Ron gave him a shrewd look: the same he used just before he checkmated him when they played Wizard’s Chess.

‘What?’ Draco asked warily.

‘Wait a minute,’ Ron said. ‘Are you jealous?’

Draco sneered, even as warmth flooded his cheeks.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Weasley.’

Ron just gave him a soft look, and pulled him into a fierce hug.

‘I love _you_ , you idiot,’ he said fondly, and Draco smiled happily into the burgundy wool of his boyfriend’s jumper.


	8. Pansy / Neville: Come over here and make me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy / Neville: Come over here and make me.
> 
> Married life, undressing / dressing, fashion Pansy, married fluff

‘Pansy, we’re late. Get dressed.’

Pansy writhed on the chaise, naked, her eyes mischievous.

‘Come over here and make me,’ she purred.

Neville hid his smile as he walked across their room.

He picked up her clothes and knelt beside her. Slowly, he dressed her, kissing her skin between each piece of clothing.

Shell-pink silk panties and balconette bra.

High silk stockings.

An elegant emerald green dress.

Golden high heels with red soles.

He helped her up and kissed her. He loved the intimacy of dressing his gorgeous wife.

After all, Pansy was the most precious gift he’d ever had.


	9. Hermione / Viktor: Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione / Viktor: Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.
> 
> Post-war, PTSD, flashbacks, sad anniversary, hurt and comfort

Their house was dark when Viktor let himself in. He frowned, concern radiating through him.

Hermione should be home by now.

‘Hermeown?’ he called out, flicking on the hallway light. He froze as he heard a quiet cry, before rushing into the living room.

Hermione was there, curled up in a ball, her shoulders racked with sobs.

It was the second of May.

Viktor wrapped himself around her, holding her close and singing a little Bulgarian nocturne his mother sang for him.

Hermione’s sobs subsided. She sniffled into his neck.

‘I’m with you, Herminny,’ he said, kissing her hair. ‘Always.’


	10. Draco / Hermione: I almost lost you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Hermione: I almost lost you.
> 
> Auror partners, angst, hurt and comfort, protective Draco

Hermione threw herself in front of the bright blue jet of magic without even thinking.

Rule number one of being an Auror was to protect your partner.

It hit her like an angry erumpent, forcing the air from her lungs and knocking her backwards.

She came to, disoriented, a pair of worried silver eyes gazing down at her.

‘Draco?’ His Auror uniform was spell-torn, his hair dishevelled.

’Granger.’ His voice shook. ‘I almost lost you.’

He bundled her up into his arms, easily lifting her as he got to his feet. With a sharp turn, he Apparated them to safety.


	11. Hermione / Blaise: We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione / Blaise: We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?
> 
> Kisses in the rain, fluff, rain, thunderstorm

‘Blaise,’ Hermione huffed as they stopped walking. ‘We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?’

Blaise turned to her. ‘Hermione. Have you ever just… stopped? Turned off your mind, savoured being alive?’

Hermione shrugged, strengthening her _Impervious_ charm. She’d fought in the war, hadn’t she? Of course she savoured being alive.

Blaise smiled and snapped his fingers. Her _Impervious_ charm disappeared and Hermione gasped as cold rain met her skin.

‘Close your eyes,’ Blaise whispered.

The scent of petrichor rose, and she did as he said.

Blaise stepped forward and kissed her.


	12. Draco / Hermione: You heard me. Take. It. Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Hermione: You heard me. Take. It. Off.
> 
> ABO, omegaverse, sexual tension, alpha Draco, omega Hermione

Draco stalked towards her. His eyes flashed, his canine teeth sharp beneath his curled lips.

Hermione froze in place.

She was being hunted.

She clutched her dress close, trying to ignore the whine in the back of her mind. The instinct to fall to her knees.

‘You heard me,’ Draco growled, sultry and hypnotic. ‘Take. It. Off.’

His scent engulfed her. Her knees weakened, and she heard a low moan and realised it was hers.

She couldn’t fight it anymore.

She didn’t _want_ to fight it anymore.

She uttered the two words they both desperately wanted to hear.

‘ _Yes, alpha_.’


	13. Draco / Hermione /Theo: No one needs to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Hermione /Theo: No one needs to know.
> 
> Eighth year, established relationship, bad Slytherin influence

‘Come on, Granger.’

Draco’s voice was inviting, a devil on her shoulder.

‘No one needs to know,’ added Theo. Another devil on her shoulder.

If only Hermione had an angel.

Her boyfriends looked at her, their green-and-silver ties askew, their shirt sleeves rolled to their elbows.

They looked as sexy as ever, but surely she couldn’t do as they suggested?

It wasn’t what a _good girl_ would do, especially in NEWT year.

Draco raised an eyebrow and Theo held out his hand.

Hermione hesitated before taking it.

Well, _one_ night couldn’t hurt, right?

The library would still be there tomorrow.


	14. Bill / Lavender: Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill / Lavender: Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.
> 
> Werewolves, werewolf mates, full moon, transformation, hurt and comfort

It never got easier. No matter how many full moons Lavender went through.

Terrible, blinding pain, followed by the ravenous red hunger.

She had no pack, no other werewolves to share the monthly terror with.

No one, except Bill.

Not wolf enough to transform, but wolf enough to be safe from her.

He sat with her now, with his soothing words and touches, as her body bent and broke and rebuilt itself.

‘Hey, I’m with you, okay?’ His voice, as far as Lavender could tell through the exquisite riot of pain, was calm. ‘Always.’

Always, through every moon.

Her mate.


	15. Percy / Tonks: Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy / Tonks: Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!
> 
> Snowball fight, fluff, festive fluff

Tonks had a twinkle in her already-mischievous eyes. Her hair today was long and ice-white, like the snow queen from that Muggle cartoon.

‘Hey, Perce,’ she said with a dangerous grin. ‘Look.’

Percy’s eyes widened as she held up a snowball.

It would be useless to protest, but he tried anyway. ‘Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!’

Snow hit him in the face, knocking his glasses awry. He sputtered indignantly, brushing away the slush. When he righted his glasses, Tonks was nose to nose with him, watching him fondly.

‘Let’s go home.’ She kissed him. ‘I’ll make hot chocolate.’


	16. Blaise / Charlie: Now don’t you ever do that again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise / Charlie: Now don’t you ever do that again!
> 
> Funny, clothes shopping, boyfriends, fashion Blaise, oblivious Charlie

‘Charlie, NO!’

Charlie looked up in bemusement as his boyfriend stomped towards him, shaking his head in despair. Blaise pulled away the ice blue scarf Charlie was holding.

‘How many times,’ Blaise said, dropping the scarf and picking up one in a beautiful chestnut red. ‘You’re a quintessential autumn palette. No ice colours.’

With a huff, Blaise wrapped the new scarf around his neck, turning Charlie so he could see his reflection. The colour made his skin glow and his eyes sparkle.

‘Much better,’ Blaise said with a grin. He kissed Charlie’s cheek. ‘Now don’t you ever do that again!’


	17. Draco / Harry: If you die, I’m gonna kill you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: If you die, I’m gonna kill you.
> 
> Auror partners, mild peril, protecting each other

It wasn’t the first time Draco had found himself facing death by Harry’s side: they expected it, as Aurors.

Still, Draco didn’t want this to be the _last_ time.

‘I swear to Merlin, Potter,’ Draco said through gritted teeth, ‘if you die, I’m gonna kill you.’

Harry grunted as he twisted his wand, a steady _Protego_ enveloping them. ‘Same to you, Malfoy,’ he replied, his back solid and comforting against Draco’s. A red curse flew towards them and bounced off Harry’s shield.

Draco cast a _Stupefy_ in response.

‘Besides,’ Harry added with a grim humour. ‘Tonight’s your turn to cook.’


	18. Draco / Theo / Hermione: You heard me. Take. It. Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Theo / Hermione: You heard me. Take. It. Off.
> 
> Hogwarts era, wartime, Death Eater Draco, angst, hurt and comfort

Black robes, black boots, carved silver mask.

Only the flash of platinum blonde hair and the hunch of his shoulders betrayed him.

‘You heard me.’ Theo’s voice was tight, uncompromising. ‘Take. It. Off.’

Draco’s voice shook as he spoke through the grotesque mask. ‘He’ll kill my mother. I _have_ to do this.’

Hermione took his cold hand in hers. ‘Let us help you, Draco,’ she pleaded. ‘We’ll go to the Order. Protect you both.’

Theo reached for her other hand as Draco took a deep, trembling breath.

There was silence. Hermione counted ten long heartbeats.

Draco took off his mask.


	19. Draco / Hermione / Theo: This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I'm in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Hermione / Theo: This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I'm in!
> 
> Established relationship, D/s dynamics, muggle sex club

‘Wait a minute.’ Draco frowned as he looked hard at Theo. ‘You’ve signed us up to visit a _sex club_? A _Muggle_ sex club?!’

Theo nodded excitedly. ’Yes! This Friday. It’ll be great, no-one will recognise us!’

Hermione crossed her arms. ‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.’

‘Hermione’s right,’ Draco drawled, and she felt relief that at least Draco agreed. Until Draco smirked at Theo. ‘Of course we’re in.’

Hermione rolled her eyes but gave Theo a tiny nod when he looked at her.

Theo grinned in delight.

Their dom always did get his way.


	20. Harry / Hermione: You need to wake up. I can’t do this without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry / Hermione: You need to wake up. I can’t do this without you.
> 
> Fairytale AU, sleeping curse, true love's kiss

Harry could see the glass sparkling in the weak sunlight as he approached.

She was there, her eyes closed, a waterfall of curls surrounding her.

The glass lid came off with little trouble, and Harry set it aside.

He took a deep breath, looking down at her peaceful expression. She looked as if she were merely sleeping.

‘Hermione, please,’ he whispered, reaching down and taking her cold hand in his. ‘You need to wake up. I can’t do this without you.’

He hoped his love was enough to break the curse.

Harry kissed her.

A heartbeat, then -

Hermione woke up.


	21. Ginny / Fleur: I think we need to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny / Fleur: I think we need to talk.
> 
> Soul mates, sisters-in-law, angst

‘Ginevra?’

Ginny sighed. She didn’t know if she could bear her infuriatingly perfect, utterly gorgeous sister-in-law coming to visit today.

She considered Apparating, but before she could, Fleur’s breathless voice was followed closely by Fleur herself. Her violet eyes flashed with something akin to panic, her silvery-blonde hair wild.

Concern flooded Ginny. ‘Fleur, what - ?’

Fleur thrust out her wrist. Ginny peered at it in confusion, until she saw and her heart started to race.

Her name, tattooed onto Fleur’s skin.

A soul mark.

Ginny looked up in shock, meeting Fleur’s gaze when she spoke.

‘I think we need to talk.’


	22. Draco / Harry: Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: Wait a minute. Are you jealous?
> 
> Angst, redeemed Draco, Weasley christmas jumpers, fluff

‘Where did you get that?’

Draco was staring at Harry’s Christmas jumper, red with a snitch on the front.

Harry blushed. ‘Molly, of course. I know you think it’s silly…’ Harry stopped. Instead of sneering, Draco was frowning. ‘Wait a minute,’ Harry said. ‘Are you jealous?’

‘No,’ Draco scoffed, but he looked away unconvincingly.

Harry took his hand and led him to the tree, picking up an unopened parcel. It was haphazardly wrapped.

‘Open it,’ Harry said.

Draco carefully removed the paper.

A hand-knitted, emerald green jumper, with a ‘D’ on the front.

Draco smiled as he pulled it on.


	23. Draco / Harry: I wish I could hate you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: I wish I could hate you.
> 
> Veela, veela mates, angst, love / hate

‘I wish I could hate you,’ Draco spat out, bristling as Harry soothed him and stroked his hair.

‘I know, love,’ Harry said indulgently. They were naked, curled around each other, sated and spent in their bed.

Harry shifted, inadvertently pulling away, and Draco growled and reached for him.

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Harry laughed, letting Draco drag him back into his embrace. When he looked up Draco’s eyes had shifted almost entirely to black.

‘I’m here, Draco,’ he soothed, and Draco huffed, his eyes clearing back to silver.

It was both a blessing and curse, being a Veela’s mate.


	24. Blaise / Padma: Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise / Padma: Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?
> 
> Coffee shop AU, muggle AU, getting together

Blaise liked his coffee a particular way.

Beans from Columbia, 200 degree water, oat milk.

And served by a certain sharp-tongued barista.

‘How are you today, Padma?’ he asked. Padma placed his coffee - perfect, as usual - before him. She smiled reluctantly, so small anyone else would have missed it.

‘Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?’

Padma rolled her eyes. ‘Blaise, I told you I wanted a commitment, not a fling. And you’ve been here every weekday for an entire year.’

‘And?’

Ah! There it was. _Definitely_ a smile.

‘Dinner tonight?’ 


	25. Charlie / Hermione: I found this waterfall…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie / Hermione: I found this waterfall…
> 
> Established relationship, opposites attract, Sunday plans

‘What are you doing today?’ Charlie’s voice was hopeful, and Hermione looked up warily.

It was Sunday. Sunday always meant tea, a novel and Crookshanks.

‘Why?’ Hermione asked suspiciously. ‘What did you have in mind?’

Charlie’s eyes sparkled. ‘I found this waterfall…’ Charlie’s voice trailed off and Hermione hid a smile.

They’d joked, when they’d first started dating, about opposites attracting. Hermione with her books and her cat and her armchair, Charlie with his hikes and his dragons and his broom.

She was the happiest she’d ever been.

Putting down her book and Crookshanks, Hermione smiled at Charlie.

‘Let’s go.’


	26. Draco / Harry: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.
> 
> Auror Harry, Healer Draco, snarky banter, secretly in love, injured Harry

Harry was groggy when he awoke. He groaned, squinting against the lanterns.

‘What happened?’

‘Potter, you’re awake. Good.’

Even through his fog, Harry recognised that lazy drawl. Draco Malfoy was there, in lime-green Healer robes, casting a diagnostic spell.

‘You were hit by a curse on patrol,’ Draco said. ‘Weasley brought you in.’ He smirked. ‘Then you fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Malfoy,’ Harry bit out.

Draco laughed. ‘Dinner tonight?’

Harry closed his eyes again.

‘Fine. But it’s your turn to pay.’ 


	27. Draco / Harry: Don’t you ever do that again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: Don’t you ever do that again!
> 
> Magical creatures, dragon Draco, established relationship

Harry stifled a cry of alarm as a jet of fire streamed right past his ear, just missing melting the side of his face.

He spun around, hands on hips, as he came face to face with an enormous silver dragon.

‘Don’t you ever do that again!’ Harry cried, and the dragon’s body started to shake as it closed its eyes.

_Wait a minute_.

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

‘Are you _laughing_ at me?’

The dragon opened its eyes, and nudged Harry carefully.

Harry sighed and gently rubbed its scaly snout.

Having a half-dragon boyfriend definitely had its health hazards.


	28. Draco / Harry: No one needs to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: No one needs to know.
> 
> Established relationship, D/s dynamic, vulnerable Harry, protective Draco

‘If this is what you want, Harry, let me do it.’ Draco pleaded.

Harry looked down, embarrassed.

Imagine if this got out? The Saviour, engaged in… _deviancy_.

Sensing his internal argument, Draco’s eyes sharpened. He grasped Harry’s chin.

‘No one needs to know,’ he said gently. ‘Just me and you.’

Draco’s eyes held firm, and Harry relaxed.

Draco always protected him, always caught him.

Was this really any different?

Shakily, he nodded.

Draco frowned. ‘I need to hear you say it, Harry.’

‘Please,’ Harry said, brokenly. ‘Take my control away.’

Draco smiled. ‘You relax, love,’ he said. ‘I’ve got you.’


	29. Draco / Harry: It’s not what it looks like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: It’s not what it looks like.
> 
> Established relationship, fluff, angst, patronuses

‘It’s not what it looks like.’

Draco’s words escaped when he saw Harry. Draco’s wand dropped, a silvery wisp disappearing into the twilight.

‘Are you trying the _Patronus_ spell?’ Harry asked.

Draco looked away in shame.

Dark wizards couldn’t cast a Patronus.

Harry walked over, standing behind him. Draco relaxed at Harry’s comforting, solid warmth.

‘Close your eyes,’ Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, pulling him close. ‘Try again.’

Draco raised his wand. Eyes closed, all his awareness was on Harry, there with him.

‘ _Expecto_ _Patronum_.’

Draco opened his eyes.

A silver dragon peered back.


	30. Draco / Blaise: I’ve seen the way you look at me, when you think I don’t notice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Blaise: I’ve seen the way you look at me, when you think I don’t notice.
> 
> Eighth year, Slytherin common room, heart to heart, getting together

‘Hey.’ Blaise sat next to Draco.

The common room was otherwise empty. Draco nodded in reply and turned back to his book. Blaise let his arms spread across the back of the green leather sofa. His fingertips just brushed Draco’s shoulder.

‘I’ve seen you, you know,’ Blaise said. Draco looked up sharply, book forgotten. Blaise continued. ‘I’ve seen the way you look at me, when you think I don’t notice.’

‘How do I look at you?’ Draco whispered.

Blaise brushed his cheek.

‘Like you want me to _claim_ you,’ Blaise said.

Draco stared hopefully at Blaise. ‘And?’

Blaise kissed him.


	31. Theo / Harry: Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo / Harry: Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?
> 
> Auror partners, away mission, wrong bed, getting together

‘Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed, Potter?’

Those words, drawled nonchalantly by Theo, pulled Harry awake, eyes opening in horror.

They were Auror partners, finishing up a mission that left them exhausted.

Harry had stripped and stumbled into his safehouse bed in the dark without a second thought last night.

Only it seemed it wasn’t _his_ bed.

Theo pushed the covers off them both.

Harry’s eyes widened.

Theo was completely naked too, and just as gorgeous as Harry had suspected.

‘Might as well make the most of it,’ Theo grinned, pulling him in for a searing kiss.


	32. Theo / Draco: You did what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo / Draco: You did what?
> 
> Ministry workers, established relationship, angst, hurt and comfort, babysitting

‘YOU DID WHAT?’ Draco shouted.

Theo just shrugged. ‘They’re only kids, Draco.’

Draco turned away. It was the Ministry’s Summer Picnic, and his boyfriend signed them up to babysit? Out of all the volunteer options?

‘Sweetheart?’ Theo sounded worried. ‘I thought you liked children?’

‘No-one’s going to want an ex-Death Eater watching their babies, Theo,’ Draco whispered.

Theo hugged him. ‘Actually, a lot of our colleagues do.’

Draco took a parchment list from him. Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil. Even Harry Potter had signed up for them to watch his children.

Draco smiled as Theo reached for his hand.


	33. Ron / Theo: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron / Theo: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.
> 
> Werewolf Theo, magical creatures, admission of love, getting together

Theo was standing in front of Ron, a predator in front of prey.

Ron’s blue eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

‘I think I’m in love with you,’ Ron blurted out. ‘And I’m terrified.’

Theo smiled sadly and turned away.

‘You should be terrified,’ he said, unable to hide the bitterness from his voice. ‘You shouldn’t love me. I’m a beast, Ron. You deserve better.’

‘Hey.’ Ron’s voice was angry, and he grabbed Theo’s hand.

Theo felt his hackles raise, but he controlled the wolf within.

‘You’re still you, Theo,’ Ron said gently. ‘You _are_ deserving of love.’


	34. Draco / Charlie: Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Charlie: Holidays
> 
> Dragonologists, established relationship, winter, holidays, fluff, festive fluff

The Swedish Short-Snouts like Christmas more than other dragons.

They cavort and frolic, tossing up snowstorms with their tails, chasing each other around icy skies.

Draco smiles as he watches them, wrapped in fur-lined dragon leather and a warming charm.

From behind him, a soft footfall in the snow, almost silent.

A second later, strong arms envelope him, and cold lips press against his neck.

‘How is _my_ dragon enjoying the holidays?’ Charlie murmurs, a smile in his voice.

Draco laughs, turning in his arms. ‘I enjoy being in our bed a lot more.’

Charlie’s lips soon warm against his.


	35. Harry / Draco: Please Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry / Draco: Please Don't Leave.
> 
> Angst, post-war, Azkaban, Auror Harry, prisoner Draco

‘Please don’t leave.’

Three whispered words, crushing Harry’s heart.

He faltered before turning. It was cold in the cell, so cold, and Draco was as pale as ice.

‘I have to,’ Harry said, painfully aware of how clean his junior Auror uniform was next to the ragged Azkaban robes Draco wore.

Harry _would_ get him out.

But he needed to wait. For the Wizengamot, for the trial.

For his chance to testify.

For the weeks until then, Draco had to stay here.

Alone.

Harry reached out, clasping Draco’s thin hand in his for a heartbeat.

A promise.

‘I’ll come back.’


	36. Draco / Hermione: Crookshanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Hermione: Crookshanks
> 
> Eighth year, secret relationship, best friend Theo, Crookshanks gives the game away

‘ _Go away_.’

The words, hissed, did nothing to move the big, ginger cat with a squashed face from the Slytherin breakfast table. Draco gave him a gentle push, but the cat just pressed his head affectionately against Draco’s palm.

Theo watched with a puzzled frown.

‘Isn’t that Granger’s familiar?’

Draco couldn’t help following Theo’s gaze to the Gryffindor table. There she was, her curls wild, her cheeks flushed, looking down at her plate. Potter and the Weasel were watching Draco and Crookshanks with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Theo turned back to Draco with a knowing grin as Crookshanks started to purr.


	37. Scorpius / Albus: That night you kissed me and I thought I might melt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius / Albus: That night you kissed me and I thought I might melt.
> 
> First kiss, Hogwarts, winter fluff

There were hundreds of thoughts racing through Scorpius’ mind.

No, not hundreds.

Thousands.

 _Millions_.

A million thoughts as to why this was a bad idea.

Scorpius was in love, with his best friend.

The snow fell softly around them, under the winter moon. Behind them, the castle was alight as the rest of the school celebrated Yule.

Scorpius turned to Albus, determined to ignore the racing thoughts and tell him the truth, no matter what.

Albus watched him with narrowed green eyes, a soft smile curving his lips.

Then Albus kissed him, and the coldness in Scorpius’ heart melted away.


	38. Scorpius / Albus: Prefects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius / Albus: Prefects
> 
> Prompt: Scorpius being an (incredibly) biased prefect and letting Albus get away with basically anything. Bonus points if James has a bone to pick with them over it.
> 
> Hogwarts, prefect Scorpius, rule-follower James (taking after his Uncle Percy), kissing in the common room

This was getting ridiculous, James thought. 

He’d heard from Rose that Albus actually set _fire_ to something this time. And Scorpius hadn’t deducted a single point.

Did the position of prefect hold no sanctity anymore?

James stormed towards the dungeons. It was late, but that didn’t stop him exploding into the common room, all bristling Gryffindor energy, ready to berate Al.

Until he saw his little brother, wrapped around Scorpius on a sofa, as they kissed long and hard, blissfully unaware of James’ intrusion.

James watched them, eyes wide, before turning and leaving again.

Perhaps the telling off could wait.


	39. Theo / Hermione: Wait a minute, are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo / Hermione: Wait a minute, are you jealous?
> 
> Established relationship, wannabe Unspeakeables, jealousy

Hermione walked into the kitchen, finding Theo reading an official looking letter.

‘I’ve been offered the internship at the DoM,’ he explained, and Hermione’s heart sank.

‘Darling, that’s — that’s great!’ she managed, her voice high-pitched and wobbly.

‘Wait a minute.’ Theo took a step towards her. ‘Are you jealous?’

Hermione looked away, but she couldn’t help the tears prickling behind her eyelids.

‘I’m so proud of you, Theo,’ she started, and he gave her an understanding smile. ‘But I worked so hard, and I - I really wanted that internship.’

Theo’s smile widened.

‘Hermione,’ he said. ‘You got a letter too.’


	40. Draco / Harry: I thought you were dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: I thought you were dead
> 
> Auror partners, duelling, angst with a happy ending

Draco choked back a sob as Potter fell, hit in the chest with a hex.

As curses raged around him, Draco looked to Thomas and Finnegan, fighting back to back.

Get the other Aurors to safety.

That was Draco’s priority. He owed Potter that much.

Before Draco could act, someone pulled him down as a curse flew harmlessly over his head.

‘Harry?’ Potter’s name fell unplanned from Draco’s lips. ‘I thought you were dead!’

Potter smiled grimly. ‘It’ll take more than a stray hex to kill me off, Malfoy. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for a while yet, partner.’


	41. Draco / Harry: Well, this is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: Well, this is awkward.
> 
> Quidditch players, shower time, mature, teasing Draco

Harry can’t tear his eyes away.

He stands in the Quidditch changing rooms, gaping like a plimpy out of water.

His Firebolt has fallen, he realises, lying discarded on the floor.

Draco Malfoy, holding a green towel around his waist, stands alone in the shower.

When he sees Harry, Draco smirks and his fingers, inexplicably, loosen. The green towel falls from his body, leaving him completely naked, all long limbs and pale skin and silvery scars and… _and_ …

Harry definitely can’t tear his eyes away from _that_.

‘Well, Potter,’ Draco drawls, hands on hips, unashamed and unperturbed. ‘This is awkward.’


	42. Draco / Harry: I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.
> 
> Werewolf Harry, sexual tension, pining

‘I’ve seen the way you look at me. When you think I don’t notice.’

Draco doesn’t look up at Potter’s hissed words. He stands in front of Draco’s desk, his broad, bulky body blocking the light.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter.’

‘You forget I’m a werewolf,’ Potter snarls.

Draco looks up, keeping his face impassive. ‘Your point?’

Potter’s grin is predatory. It sends delicious shivers down Draco’s spine.

‘Its not just the looks, Malfoy,’ Potter whispers. ‘I can _smell_ your arousal when I’m near.’

Draco frowns, finally meeting Potter’s gleaming emerald eyes.

 _Well_.

That made things complicated.


	43. Draco / Harry: I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco / Harry: I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified!
> 
> Vampire Draco, dark AU, mating / bonding

The words burst from Harry, unplanned and panicked. ‘I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!’

Draco smiled, cold and cruel.

‘Oh, darling,’ Draco murmured, and Harry was helpless under his gaze. Draco ran a tongue over his sharpened canine.

‘Of course you’re in love with me,’ Draco continued, his icy lips trailing over Harry’s pulse point. ‘You think you have a choice in the matter?’

Harry groaned and let his head fall back, shivering in delight as Draco’s teeth scratched over the skin of his neck.

‘You’re _mine_ ,’ Draco hissed, and sank his teeth into Harry’s throat.


End file.
